How I fell for you
by TheDesertFox1941
Summary: Marco and Tom have really bonded over their new friendship, but they both feel something a bit more than that. How are they going to feel about these new emotions, and will they act on them?


_Hello again everybody, long time no see. This is the final installment of my Tomco Trilogy (that was originally supposed to be a one-shot, oops I lied). This installment acts as the prequel to "You were always the one" and sets up that story by showing how Marco and Tom became friends from enemies, then something more. If your new to my stories than you can either read the prequel (this one) first or the first one (You were always the one) and come back to this one, it makes no difference and won't spoil any of the plots for the other two stories. I just felt that my original one-shot didn't have a proper beginning or ending which lead me to create this story and "We don't change for anybody". I hope you all enjoy this story as its about three times as long as the other two and has plenty of plot points that I'm sure you will enjoy._

"Where are you going looking all sporty today Marco?", Marco quickly looked over his hair and clothes in front of Star's mirror then responded to her curiosity "I'm just going over Tom's place today for a rematch in Table Tennis, I really think I can beat him this time". Star gave Marco a doubtful look and shrugged her shoulders, "suit yourself, he's just going to embarrass you. Wait, you guys have been hanging out a ton recently, is there something more to this than I'm seeing because the last time I checked you two still kinda… disliked each other." "I'll admit that we have become friends over the past few months, I learned that when you get around his _angry_ side he is actually really cool, and no Star there is nothing else between us, I can assure you that." Marco could feel that he had become closer to Tom but in a friend way, not the _way_ that Star was talking about, or was he? Marco just wanted to leave those thoughts for another time, he wasn't going to let his own thoughts interfere with his swing. "Well you two have fun down there, but not too much fun" Star said to Marco with a wink before Marco left for the flying demon elevator that would take him down to the underworld, "Star you're the worst" Marco said with a blush before he left.

It was a couple of months after Marco's last Table Tennis disaster at the hands of Tom, but even after his walloping Tom invited him back for a little tour of the Underworld, at least the safer places for a mortal. Marco felt a little nervous about this trip he was about to take, I mean it wasn't the safest place in the world, but the real reason for the Butterflies in his stomach was the fact that he was going to be alone with Tom again. Even Marco could feel that things were different when he was around Tom, he didn't feel nervous or uncomfortable around Tom unlike when him and Star hang out with their friends, especially around his seemingly lifelong crush Jackie Lyn Thomas. He didn't even think of her when he was around Tom, he felt like his mind was clear of all doubts and self-conscious feelings about himself around him. As the doors from the demon elevator were closing in front of Marco he could see Star making a kissing face at Marco, which prompted him to stick his tongue out at her roll his eyes. As the doors opened he immediately saw Tom's smiling three eyed face greeting him before he stepped out of the elevator, "hey Marco! Glad you could make it, I'm really excited to show you around my world for once". "Thanks for the invite, I've always been curious about what the Underworld looks like outside your room". Tom guided Marco outside the royal palace to a world without Sun, engulfed with fire, and shrouded in darkness. Tom turned to Marco as they were walking down the palace stairs "our first stop is going to be the only place where you can get ice cream down here, well it's kinda like ice cream except instead of Earth cow milk we use Goblin blood which is actually looks and tastes like milk", Marco, looking a little queasy, responded with a curious and somewhat concerned question "are you sure that this stuff won't… you know…. kill me?" Tom, visibly trying to hold back laughter, answered Marco's curious (and scared) question "I can guarantee you that this ice cream won't kill you and it will taste absolutely terrific, especially with your Human taste buds." Marco feeling reassured and trusting Tom followed him to the vendor that sold this weird and mystical creation.

After the surprisingly delicious treat, Marco followed Tom to one of his favorite spots in the realm, the fire fountains. "These fountains of flames go off every hour and put on a real show, so long as you have the patience to wait for them", Marco, staring with awe at the massive stone foundations where the flames would rise from their slumber, sarcastically responded "I live with Star, of course I have patience", the two boys shared a laugh and sat down on a nearby bench. "well the fountains are going to go off any second now, we should get closer to them for a better look", Tom guided Marco to the spot with the best view. As they waited for the show neither one of them realized exactly how close they were to the fountains, and there are no safety fences anywhere in the Underworld due to everyone being mostly fire proof. As the fountains went off a huge blast of heat exploded from the stone foundations with such force that it knocked both of them off their feet and straight to the ground. Tom, getting up kind of confused, looked down to see Marco getting up, but it looked like he was holding his cheek. "Marco are you okay?" Tom offered his hand to help Marco off the ground. "Yeah, I'm fine, I think that my cheek just took a little bit of fire that's all", Tom looked at Marco's red and blistering left cheek and looked horrified "I can't believe I let this happen, I should have known that we were to close, it's all my fault. I could never live with myself knowing that I put you in harm's way". Tom put his hand on Marco's scorched cheek and applied a slight bit of pressure, "dude it's fine, it's just a small burn that will go away eventually, and it's my fault that I was standing to close. You have nothing to worry about." As Marco finished talking he noticed the peeled skin and scars had vanished and just left behind some smooth pink colored skin. "How did you do that?" Marco questioned Tom with a surprised tone of voice. "Luckily as prince of the Underworld I can heal most burn related injuries, seeing as though my world is filled with fire, these injuries are bound to happen eventually", the two just stared at each other for a few seconds with Tom awkwardly looking down and saying "well I assume you probably want to go back home. I'm sorry that I ruined the tour for you, I know you were really excited for it", Marco just smiled and said "I had a great time down here, and now I know a little more about you", Tom just looked down and smiled trying to hide his blush "you know Star never even got this tour", Marco just stared at Tom "I hope I get more, and get to know a little more about you". "You got yourself a deal", the two made their way back to the palace where Marco would return home, but not before thinking to himself that he wanted to know more about Tom, he felt like there was something more to him, something that made him more than a normal friend.

"You almost ready Star! Tom and Janna are going to be here any minute" Marco shouted to Star from the bottom of the stairs, they both thought it would be fun to invite Tom and Janna for a little one day camping trip. Marco felt bad about spending so much time with Tom over the past year and a half, so he thought it would be fun if they could all spend some time with each other, and inviting Janna takes away any chance of awkwardness between himself, Tom, and Star, right? "Almost ready! I just have to grab the tents", "your bringing one for all of us, right?", Star tried to hide her devious laughing back from Marco "Yep! No one has to share!". As soon as Janna got there she went said a quick "hey" and ran upstairs to help Star with something, she looked kind of suspicious but Marco just ignored it. When Tom made his way to Marco's house Marco gave him a hug and they both sat down on the couch waiting for Star… again. "I'm so excited to go camping in a real forest. I've always seen pictures of humans hanging out around trees, but I could never go around them due to my… you know… anger issues" Tom said, "but with you near me there is no way that I could have a blow up". Marco blushed on the inside upon hearing that and responded, "that's what friends are for, right?"

As the four friends were walking down the forest path to their reserved camping site they took in the almost magical views of nature at its finest, something that you don't see too much in the underworld. Marco finally stopped and took out his map and looked at the small open area on the side of the trail "that's our spot, Star can you take out the tents so that we can set them up", "ugh sure Marco… I got them right here", Marco looked curiously at the rolled-up tents that star took out and noticed there were only 2, "Star where are the other two, you said you were grabbing four" Star just chuckled and said "no, I said I was grabbing enough for all us, and these are large tents, so I decided that we could share tents and save some space. Me and Janna could have one and you and Tom could share the other." Marco looked a little shocked at what Star just said, then turned to Tom who was just smiling and shaking his head "I'm sorry Tom, I shouldn't have trusted Star to do the packing without me and now the trip is ruined", Tom just put his hand on Marco's shoulder and smiled "It's fine Marco, I don't mind sharing". Marco just nodded his head in embarrassment and sat down to unpack the rest of the camping bags contents. "Well, me and Janna are going on a walk through this little path over here, right Janna?", Star bumped Janna's shoulder and screamed through her eyes to say yes, "ugh, yah, of course. We'll probably just find some animals to torture or something". Marco just stared in bewilderment at what just happened and said "Ok, just don't be too long, I'm going to start a fire and pop this popcorn later".

Once her and Janna were out of sight of the boys, Star turned to Janna and said "have you noticed anything weird between Marco and Tom lately?", Janna, who was playing with a little caterpillar on her hand turned to Star and responded "Well I barely even see Marco anymore, he's been by Tom's side for almost two years now", "that's the point Janna, we used to be so close, almost inseparable, but now we never hang out alone anymore", Janna could feel that Star had a deeper question that she wanted to ask her "what do you think is happening Star?". Star just grappled with that question for a few seconds then let it out "I think that Marco likes Tom", "well of course he does Star, their basically best friends, no offense to you", "no Janna, I mean _like like_ ". Janna stopped waking and just let out a large "Ohhhhhhhh, that makes sense now", "what do you mean it _makes sense_?". Janna put her hand behind Star's back and guided her to a nearby rock to sit down, "c'mon Star, they hang out constantly, don't invite you anywhere, and are always so _bubbly_ around each other. I know love when I see it." Star just sat there dumbfounded for a few minutes then realized that it was right in front of her eyes the whole time. Now she knew why Marco never wanted to hang out with her alone anymore, Marco didn't think she was supportive of him and Tom, it all made sense now. "Janna, I have to confront Marco on this, I need to tell him that I support him and Tom", Janna quickly turned to Star and urgently responded "NO, YOU CANNOT DO THAT. What if he doesn't even feel comfortable enough about his feelings for Tom to admit it to himself. Exposing his crush on Tom could scare him away from Tom, and maybe even you. You have to let Marco sort this out for himself, he will tell you when he is ready." Star just sat still for a few seconds absorbing what Janna just said, "your right Janna, this is Marco's life not mine, I just have to be patient. I'm glad I have you as a friend to tell me when I'm wrong." Janna just smiled and put her hand on Star's shoulder and said "that's what I'm here for. Now we should probably head back, Marco is probably waiting on us."

After the girls got back to the campsite all four of the teens sat around a fire that Marco said he started (he lied) and enjoyed some popcorn. Just like that the sun was already setting and giving way to a blanket of darkness, polluted with the light of the moon and stars. "Well I'm getting pretty tired, I think I'm going to hit the hay", "right behind you Marco" Tom said as he was yawning and rubbing all three of his eyes. "Well goodnight you two" Star said to them before they went into the "large" tent. Star knew that they boys tent was significantly smaller and more cramped then hers and Janna's. Janna whispered into Star's ear "do you think it was smart to only bring two tents, I mean what if it makes it awkward and uncomfortable for Marco and Tom?", "well we'll have to wait till morning to find out I guess."

"Well this isn't exactly the sleeping arrangement that I envisioned earlier today, sorry about that", Tom just smiled "its fine, I know how unpredictable Star is at preparing for things, remember I dated her", Marco just laughed a little bit and said, "oh I know". As the two were just lying there, unable to find sleep, Marco broke the awkward silence but asking Tom a fairly serious question "Tom, have you ever had a serious crush on anybody before? besides Star because that's cheating", Tom just stared at the roof of the tent for a couple seconds pondering the question, unable to find an answer "well, ugh… after Star I never really felt any feelings for anybody, serious ones anyway", Marco could tell that Tom wasn't being entirely honest, but didn't want to push him anymore because he didn't know how Tom felt about anyone else, or him for that matter. "I mean I've had a crush on Jackie Lyn Thomas for years now and I've gotten close to her over the years but nothing more than that. Tom felt a little ache in his stomach after hearing that, he didn't know that Marco had a serious crush on anybody else, and it hurt. "Well I'm sure that you'll have your chance with her, she would be the luckiest girl in the world to have you by her side", Marco blushed after hearing Tom's remark and responded, "I would just feel lucky to have someone like you around", Tom had to hide his blushes from Marco after that, but couldn't hide the heat that was coming off his now (he is the prince of the Underworld you know). "Is it warm in here to you Tom? Or am I just tired", "it's a little warm, even to me. I just open a small crack in the entryway", Tom got up and zipped a small section of the tent open and laid back down. After a few minutes both Tom and Marco fell into a deep sleep, until a few hours later when Marco woke up to the feeling of Tom's hand around his waist. Tom must be used to snuggling his stress bunny when he goes to sleep. Marco felt warm and protected under Tom's arm and decided to leave it be, he even "accidently" put his hand over Tom's.

After everybody woke up in the morning they packed up all their stuff and headed back to Marco and Star's house. As they were walking Janna whispered into Star's ear "how do you think those two slept last night", Star looked over to a smiling Marco and a laughing Tom enjoying each other's company "pretty well if you ask me", they both just quietly laughed to themselves. Once they got back to the house Janna said goodbye and left while Tom said goodbye to Star, but gave Marco a hug and thanked him for showing him what "true camping feels like". Once Star and Marco were alone, Star just _happened_ to remember that she was going to be gone for some "princess work" next week. "Hey Marco, I forgot to tell you that next week I'm going to be pretty busy on Mewni attending some princess matters. Why don't you invite Tom over and continue our tradition of weekend movie marathons with him?" "Great idea Star! I think there is a horror movie marathon on TV next weekend, Tom will love it!" Star just smiled and started walking up the stairs to her room while Marco was already texting Tom about next week's plan, she felt even more happy than usual.

The End


End file.
